


The Russian Reversal

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the men of CI5 run scared and Doyle has to see for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



> Written to amuse the lovely Norfolkdumping after she cracked a rib.

.

 

“C’mon Doyle.”

“No… and stop whining.”

“I’m not whining. I’m just saying it’s not fair.”

“If your pout was any bigger I could use it as a bloody bookshelf.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“ _He said, pouting_ … Christ Bodie, move your hand!”

“What if I like it where it is?”

“It’s not happening. You’ve got three cracked ribs, you dumb crud. I’m going to get some food in to you—”

“What if I want something else in me—”

“And then we’re going to bed—”

“That’s more like it!”

“To sleep Bodie, to sleep.”

“I’m gone for a whole month on an op, I almost die—”

“Of cracked ribs ‘cos a Russian wrestler fell on you—”

“You don’t know how close I came to—”

“A _female_ Russian wrestler—”

“You were all I thought about all that time and all _you_ want to do is sleep.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“I do, Ray, I do.”

“If you behave yourself and get some sleep perhaps we’ll play a little tomorrow.”

“Now you're talking.”

“Draughts or even a nice stimulating game of Chess.”

“Ray, get back here! _Doyle!_ "

 

*****

 

Doyle was surprised to hear Murphy's voice when he answered the phone.

"Hello Murph, if you're hoping to speak to Bodie, he's taking a bath."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to find out if Bodie told you about Olga.”

“Olga? Oh, is that the Russian wrestler's name?"

"Yeah. So he told you what happened?"

"Yeah, he was trying to protect her from a stray bullet so he tackled her and she accidentally fell on him. Murph? I know it's sort of funny but why are you laughing so hard?"

"There was no stray bullet because no one was shooting at us. When I walked in to the room she had her hands all over him and he was moaning her name and was gripping her arse. Then he toppled them on to the couch. Unluckily for Bodie he rolled off onto the carpet and she dropped on top of him."

" _What?"_

"You know Bodie, he was probably just racking up another name for his list of _exotic women I've bedded._ Remember his story about the contortionist... or the midget he met in Morocco, the one with the—"

"Yeah, I _know_ Bodie.”

“I had to grass him up, still owed him one for putting Veet in my Brut. I had bare patches on my chest for weeks.”

Thanks for ringing, Murph." Doyle put the phone down and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll bloody kill him."

“That was Murphy on the phone.” Doyle slouched against the door frame.

Bodie smiled up at him from the bath.

“What did Murph want?”

“Not much, just wanted to know how you were.”

“That’s nice of him.” Bodie let his legs fall open. “What’d be nicer would be if you took your clothes off and got in here with me. It’s been a long time Ray, too bloody long.”

Despite Ray’s first instincts, it just didn’t seem right to punch a naked man who already had cracked ribs. He thought about just turning around and leaving but knew Bodie couldn’t get back out of the bath without help after the production it had taken to get him in there. No, killing him was going to have to wait... at least for a few minutes.

“C’mon you, out, before you turn in to a prune.”

“Charming.”

Doyle walked over to the bath and slid his arms under Bodie’s, letting Bodie set the pace for standing up, providing stability rather than pulling on him. After Bodie finished drying himself, Doyle led him through to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed fending off a couple of attempts from Bodie to fondle him.

“Stop messing about, we need to get you strapped up again.”

Doyle started winding clean bandages around Bodie’s chest. He didn’t say anything more until he was almost finished.

“Yeah, Murph just wanted you to know that he’s bringing Olga over to visit you. She wanted to thank you again for saving her life.”

Bodie started to rise off the bed and Doyle pushed him firmly back down finishing the strapping and fastening it.

“Christ Ray, we’ve got to call Murphy back, he can’t bring Olga here.”

“Why not Bodie?”

Bodie wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“He just can’t” Bodie mumbled.

Doyle climbed to his feet and walked over to the bedroom door, turning to look back at Bodie.

“As hard up for it as you keep telling me you are, I would’ve thought you’d welcome the chance to finish what you started with Olga. Bye Bodie. If you need something... call someone else.”

Doyle walked out of the flat, ignoring Bodie yelling after him.

 

*****

 

It had been a day that would have even given the proverbial Job pause. Doyle managed to summon up the energy to lock his front door behind him and then just leaned back against it, before sliding slowly to the floor, curling his head down to rest on his knees. He’d been in a foul mood by the time he’d driven from Bodie’s place to HQ and the intermittent whining from the Capri’s abused gearbox hadn’t helped either. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted that particular smile on Cowley’s face and to think that he’d initially been dead keen on the assignment.

“Are you going to just sit there all night?”

Doyle didn’t even lift his head from his knees. “Might.” He knew it was Bodie and judging from the direction of his voice, he was sitting on Ray’s couch.

“That bad, eh?”

“Worse.”

“Thought so else there’d have been a good chance you’d have thrown me out already.”

“Too tired. Don’t suppose you could do me a favour and throw yourself out?”

“I would oblige you mate but I can’t move.”

Doyle raised his head by sheer force of will and then slowly peeled himself up off the floor.

“What have you done to yourself now?”

Doyle turned on the lamp by the couch and blinking against the sudden light, stared down at Bodie. While his feet were still on the floor, Bodie’s upper body had slid sideways and was lying at an awkward angle on the couch. The normally impeccably groomed Bodie looked a right mess, his only half buttoned shirt gaping open over his bandages. Cracked ribs made a lot of things difficult.

“How’d you get here?”

“Cab. I fell asleep waiting for you and woke up in this position. When I tried to sit back up I almost passed out.”

Doyle stood, hands on hips, staring down at him.

“Feet up or body up?”

“Body. I came here to talk to you and that’s tough to do lying down.”

“It’s never stopped you before.”

“Just help me up, Ray.”

Ray found himself mimicking his earlier actions in the bathroom, again providing stability and letting Bodie set the pace.

“I’ve been stuck here for hours, so first I’ve got to take a piss.”

Doyle sighed heavily before sliding his arms under Bodie’s and helping him to stand up. He was stunned when Bodie didn’t even try to grope him in passing. Bodie walked slowly away across the room.

“Need help finding it?” Doyle called after him.

“Never have before.” Bodie called back.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Doyle muttered before turning and pouring himself a medicinal glass of single malt. He stared out of the window.

“Pour me one too.”

Doyle poured a second glass and turned to hand it to Bodie, who took the glass, his other hand gripping tightly at the back of an armchair.

“D’you want to sit down again?”

“Not right now.” Bodie took a big gulp of whisky from his glass. “About Olga. I don’t know what Murphy told you, well I can guess what he told you, but he’s wrong Ray, dead wrong, I’m not saying I never thought about it, I’m not a bloody saint and it’s not every day I meet a woman like her, an Amazon—”

“One for your exotics list like the contortionist and—”

“Yeah, but I never laid a finger on her except in self-defence and you should see the woman Ray, she’s a bit taller than me and her biceps are huge—”

“I have seen her, met her today in fact.” Doyle drained his glass and put it down, rubbing at his eyes. “Cowley put me and Murph on Olga-sitting duty.”

“He didn’t.”

Doyle slumped on to the arm of the chair, looking up at Bodie.

“He did and you can wipe that bloody grin off your face too, you stupid bugger. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Didn’t get a chance what with you flouncing out—”

“Stalking, I don’t flounce.”

“—stalking out so fast. I don’t think you’d have believed me anyway. You’ve got to meet Olga to believe it.”

“Even then it’s difficult to believe.” Ray rubbed his hip, wincing a little.

“Christ, not you too?”

Doyle heard a certain tone in Bodie’s voice and looked up, catching the tail end of a grin on Bodie’s face.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“A bit, although I suppose I should be offended that she moved on to another man so fast.”

“Your charm not what it used to be, eh?”

“No I ‘m just saving it up nowadays, not spreading it around.” Bodie raised one hand to brush Doyle’s cheek briefly before letting it drop back to his side. “So... is your virtue still intact Ray or do you have something to confess?”

“I’m still pure as the driven snow...”

“but even snow’s driven,” they chorused together.

“D’you really want to hear the details?”

“I’m all ears.”

“Could have fooled me. She wanted to go to Harrods to try on dresses for the embassy do tonight, said she’d like my opinion. Then she got me in the changing rooms.”

“Sounds painful.”

“You don’t know the half of it. She was clutching me to her, moaning my name... I’ll probably have bruises on my hips for weeks.”

“If you’re good I’ll kiss them better later.”

“Generous to a fault, you are. If the shop assistant hadn’t come in with another dress who knows what might have happened. Olga touched me in places only my doctor had before.”

“What about me?”

“And you of course.” Doyle smirked up at him. “Thought that went without saying. She had me by the short and curlies—”

“You don’t mean she’d—”

“—Not literally but she was groping my arse with one hand, running her other hand across my crotch and I swear she had a third hand in my shirt.”

“You’ve got to admire her enthusiasm. Reminds me of myself as a boy.”

“What d’you mean, _as a boy_?”

“I’m far more sophisticated now.”

“Only if _sophisticated_ is secret code for _got taller_.”

“Bloody cheek!”

Doyle put his hand over Bodie’s.

“I like your enthusiasm.” Doyle stood up and moved toward the kitchen. “I could murder a cuppa and a sandwich. D’you want something?”

“Anything as long as it’s not liver sausage.”

“You ate all my sausage the last time you were here.”

“The chance’d be a fine thing.”

Bodie followed him into the kitchen and Doyle helped him to sit down at the table before putting the kettle on and getting a loaf out of the bread bin.

“Cheese and pickle all right?”

“It’s fine, thanks.”

“Course the one I feel sorry for’s Murphy” Doyle worked on carving doorstop slices and buttering them. “Dunno if even a couple of sessions with Ross will put him right.”

“What happened to Murph?”

Doyle looked over his shoulder raising one eyebrow.

“Oh right, _Olga_. It couldn’t have been any worse than this.” Bodie scratched at the bandages visible under his half unbuttoned shirt. “Think I liked it better when I thought she had discriminating tastes.”

“Oi!” Doyle threw a crust of bread at him. Bodie managed to catch it right before it hit him in the face.

“Thanks.” Bodie bit a piece off and chewed, grinning at the same time.

“Close your mouth when you chew. How old are you anyway?”

“Old enough.” Looking straight at Doyle, Bodie slowly licked the butter off the bread scrap with the tip of his tongue.

“You’re not supposed to play with your food either.”

Doyle resolutely turned around to finish making the sandwiches and a pot of tea.

 

Doyle put a sandwich and a mug of tea down in front of Bodie and then brought over his own, sitting across the table from him.

“Get your mouth around that.”

“I’d rather get my mouth around—”

“Shut up and drink your tea.”

“Yes Mum, anything you say Mum.”

“Leave it out, Bodie. I’d threaten to spank you but you’d probably like that.”

Bodie smirked before taking a large bite out of his sandwich and then washing it down with some tea.

“So... Murph?”

“Olga held him hostage for twenty minutes.”

“What?” Bodie was so surprised he actually put his sandwich down. “Where did this happen?”

“In the lift at HQ. Olga hit the emergency stop button.”

“Poor Murph.”

“I felt bad enough when he was yelling and banging on the doors, but when he suddenly got quiet...”

“So how’d he look when you got him, got _them_ out of there?”

“Shocked, rumpled… and a bit disturbed.”

“I’m surprised.”

“You what?”

“Olga’s a very attractive woman” Bodie held up his hand to stop Doyle from talking as he saw his eyes narrow dangerously “not that I’m interested of course, I’ve already got the best.”

“Nice save.”

“And you’ve already got _me_ , but Murph is a single bloke so at worst I would have thought he’d have looked shocked, rumpled and a bit smug.”

“That’s as may be but Murph doesn’t fancy women.”

“And how d’you know that Ray?”

“Cos he chatted me up, asked me up to his flat.”

“I’ll kill the bastard! Calls himself a mate and—”

“He is a mate, Bodie. He doesn’t know about us. Nobody knows about us, remember? We like it that way.”

“You’re right of course.”

Bodie picked up the remains of his sandwich and aggressively bit off another large chunk, slowly chewing and swallowing it before drinking some more of his tea.

“Say this for him, he’s got very good taste. So what did you tell him?”

“That I was flattered but that I don’t screw men.”

“You little liar.”

“I’m not. I don’t screw men or, for that matter, women anymore, I only sleep with _you_.” Doyle pushed the remnants of his own sandwich to one side and took a slurp of his tea. “Still, I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered that it never occurred to you to wonder if I might have taken Murph up on his offer. Good looking lad our Murph.”

“You should be flattered. I know you’d never do anything like that and if you’d lost your mind and decided to settle for second best you’d have told me to my face. _I_ trust _you_ , Ray.”

“I’m sorry Bodie, I should have trusted you too but Murph said he saw it happening and... Sorry.”

“There’s a sign of the forthcoming apocalypse if ever there was one, Ray Doyle apologizing to me.”

“Don’t expect to hear it again anytime soon. C’mon, let’s go and sit on the couch and pretend to watch some telly until this food has settled a bit and then we’ll sleep for a couple of days.”

Doyle helped him to his feet and Bodie brushed his lips across Doyle’s mouth.

“Sounds bloody wonderful.”

 

Ray wasn’t quite sure why he woke up but when he turned over to stare at Bodie he was surprised to realize that Bodie was wide awake.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

As Ray looked down the bed he realized that the sheet was tenting over Bodie’s groin.

“Good dream was it?”

“Let it go, Ray.”

“No, tell me.” Doyle threw his arm lightly across Bodie’s upper chest, careful to avoid his damaged ribs. “Was it Olga, maybe Murph or even Cowley—”

“Bloody nightmare you mean. No, I wasn’t the one having the dream, mate. You were gasping and wriggling your bare arse against me so I moved my arm a little hoping to get you to move over a bit. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Doyle glanced down again. “Doesn’t seem to be going away.”

“You think he’d be getting used to the neglect by now. Just go back to sleep, he’ll lose interest eventually.”

Ray bent down to run his tongue lightly over Bodie’s lips, slipping it inside his mouth as Bodie opened to him. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Bodie jerked his head back.

“This isn’t helping, Ray.”

Ray glanced down to where the tenting was even more obvious.

“I’m planning on helping, on doing all of the work in fact, but only if you lie still. We can’t afford to damage your ribs any more than they are already, need you back working with me as soon as possible.”

Doyle grasped hold of the sheet and peeled it back from Bodie’s body before closing his hand around Bodie’s cock. As Bodie’s hips arched up, Doyle removed his hand.

“Ray!”

“I told you, if you move too much I’ll stop.”

“So this is how you plan on killing me.”

“Stop whining.” Doyle again moved his hand to caress Bodie’s cock. “You know this is the way you always wanted to go.”

“True, but not this soon.”

Doyle shifted his weight, turning in the bed to bring his mouth down over Bodie’s cock. This time he was ready for him. As Bodie arched upward, Doyle clamped his hands over Bodie’s hips, pinning him to the bed.

“You never... did... play… fucking... fair.” Bodie gasped. “I won’t last long this way.”

“Good.” Doyle continued to caress him as he grinned up at him. “Less dangerous for your ribs.” Doyle again lowered his mouth.

Doyle’s rhythm faltered as he felt Bodie’s hand tugging at his hips.

“What are you doing?”

“Thought you could shift over me and I could take your—”

“No, there’s too much risk of me landing on your ribs.”

“Then at least move closer so I can get my hands on you.”

Doyle sighed, but he shifted his legs and curled his lower body in closer to Bodie’s side. As Doyle went back to sucking Bodie’s cock he felt Bodie’s hand close over his own cock. The truth was he was just as close to coming as Bodie was as it had been over a month for him as well. Doyle quickened his pace and so did Bodie. As Bodie flooded his throat and Doyle struggled to swallow every drop, he felt the wet heat of Bodie’s mouth close over his cock. Glancing down his body and seeing Bodie’s dark head craned off the pillow to make that contact was enough to trigger his own orgasm. Doyle’s head fell back on to Bodie’s thigh.

“Oi, get up here before you fall asleep down there.”

Doyle obediently turned slowly in the bed to lie up against Bodie’s side again, slinging an arm across his upper chest and one leg across Bodie’s thighs.

“Better?”

“Much. You?”

“Just what I needed after today.”

As they started to nod off, Bodie realized that Doyle was laughing softly against his chest.

“What’s so funny, Ray?”

“Cowley.”

“ _What?_ ”

Doyle turned his head slightly to look at him.

“That embassy do tonight. Cowley was escorting our honoured guest, Murphy was driving and Anson and Jax were in the car behind them. I’m the one who escorted Olga out to the car. On the way I told her how Mr. Cowley had been admiring her great beauty but that he would never dare say anything to her because she’s so much younger.”

“Ray, you didn’t.” Bodie grinned at him.

“You should have heard her, talking about how she’d always liked powerful older men. As the car pulled away from the kerb I could see her already edging across the seat.”

“But we’re supposed to protect him.”

“It’s only a ten minute drive to the embassy, she won’t kill him, just dent him a little. Cowley’s a smug old bastard and he’d been enjoying our discomfort a little too much. I thought he should have to experience Olga for himself.”

Bodie sank his hand in to Doyle’s curls, ruffling them.

“Perhaps he’ll like it, throw Olga across the seat and pin her, best of three falls.

“I’ve missed you, you bloody idiot.”

“Me too Ray, me too.”

 

.


End file.
